My Shopping Spree
by MoonlightMadnessx
Summary: one-shots evolving around Danny, Sam, their son, David, and shopping...yes, shopping... I DON'T OWN DP.
1. Picture perfect

**A few things before you start: Sam and Danny are married and have a son, named David. He is 2~3 year-oldish… This takes place AFTER Phantom Planet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Picture Perfect

The shop doors open, letting in a cold breeze from outside. A lady with raven-black hair till her shoulders walks in. She is wearing a loose purple jacket that goes down to her knees, the same violet as her eyes, and is wearing thick black tights. Black high-heeled boots are hugging her feet. She is rubbing her hands together forcefully, relying on the power of friction to keep her warm. Upon one of her fingers, is a beautiful and bold diamond ring that reflects and shines upon the daylight.

A man fallows her, letting the wind another chance to enter and invade the warmness of the shop in this December. The man was too, wearing a jacket, a black one the same color of his hair. Unlike the girls' his jacket was open, revealing a white shirt with the 'DP' logo printed in front. Upon his shoulders, was a child?

The child looked like the exact same replica of the man. Black hair, same face, same nose… the only difference was his eyes. His eyes were the same color of the woman's; Pure violet.

A family. A mother, father and son. Fortunately for us, this wasn't an ordinary family. The Phantom Family, though Sam insists that they use the term 'Fenton' like any normal family should.

David was sitting on top of his dads' shoulders, tapping mindlessly with his small hands, on the top of Danny's head as if it were a drum.

"David, if you keep doing that I am afraid you will give Danny a concussion," Sam said, looking through the picture frames hanging on the walls "Again," She finished.

"…But Mummy! It was an accident! That one time…" David trailed off.

Danny phased his fingers through his sons' shoe, and chuckled as he tickled the end of David's' right foot. David squealed, and then started giggling continuously, kicking his legs wildly. Sam couldn't stop a smile forming on her face when she turned around to see the commotion.

Two white rings formed around David's waist, and travelled alongside his body, transforming him into David Phantom. His hair was now white, wearing the same jumpsuits like his father with the neatly printed 'DP' symbol on his chest. The only thing that was different was that his eyes glowed an icy blue, the color of his dads' human form.

He floated upwards, still laughing in delight. Danny transformed into phantom in a matter of milliseconds, up in the air with his son, having a tickle fight. Sam gave a small laugh and turned her attention back to the picture frames.

Only to give a yelp of surprise when she realized that there was someone else in the shop with them. A woman with short red hair till her ears, wearing the usual saleswoman suit. Her green eyes showed utmost respect for the Phantom family, though there was an excited glint in them.

"How may I help you Mrs. Fenton?" She asked.

Sam smiled. Usually they would call her 'Mrs. Phantom'

"I am looking for some picture frames, mainly because these two," she gestured with the jerk of her head towards Danny and David, who were still tackling each other. "Keep breaking them during fighting practice," She concluded.

"Oh. Well, is there anything particular you would like to have?" The saleswoman asked, the smile on her face making it obvious that she would love to help.

Sam shook her head, "Nah, I will just have a look around, thanks though." She said with a final smile. The other woman looked as if she was about to protest, but was cut off when a distinct sound of glass shattering was heard.

Slowly, Sam turned to what type of damage the Phantom's caused.

A green frame, the size of someone's head, was on the floor shattered into five separate pieces.

"Oops," whispered David.

"'Oops' is right mister." Sam said, glaring at Danny. He gave her a sheepish smile, floated down next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We both are really sorry Sammy," He said, transforming back into human form.

David landed next to his father, transformed into human form, and hid behind his dad's legs, shielding himself from the death glare his mother was giving them.

Danny gave her a pointed look, as if to say 'Can you punish him later?' Sam sighed in defeat, and turned back to the saleswoman.

Instead of the irritated expression she would have imagined, Sam saw that she looked delighted that the Phantom family just broke one of their display items. Maybe she was, for all we know.

"Sorry. Just add that to the bill," Sam addressed. She nodded wildly, before going to get a broom to clean the broken glass.

"Now _behave_ yourselves, or no ice-cream." Sam said, more or less addressing this to David. He nodded mutely, and then his eyes flashed blue.

"Ice-cream!" he yelled, jumping up and down. Danny laughed at his son's behavior, but come to an abrupt stop when Sam gave him a death glare. "He better not destroy anything else," She whispered, the ends of her mouth twitching a bit.

Danny smiled and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her lips, and breaking a way saying "It won't," Sam smiled as she walked away, back into 'Sam the shopping' mode.

Danny turned around just in time to see David reaching out for a frame. "David no-" But it was too late. _Crash!_

Danny cringed at the noise, Sam groaned loudly. She turned around to see what damage it was this time, with a tired and sullen look on her face.

This made Danny angry. Not with David, no. Not with Sam either. But with himself. He hated it when he made Sam was sad, it made him feel like a useless husband. He didn't want to fail anyone. He wanted to be a good father. He wanted to be a great husband. But he can't even keep a s

He screwed his eyes shut as he felt them turn emerald. "David," He said slowly.

David looked up to his father. He usually was never angry, and even when it was it was never at _him_. He was stuttering out apologies like a machine, not wanting to get into trouble. Tears were building up in his eyes, glazing the violet irises.

Seeing the commotion, she calmly walked towards Danny. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She cupped his face in her hand so he was facing her. Green eyes met violet. Sam gently kissed the top of his nose, telling him it was alright and it wasn't his fault.

Danny loosened immediately. He gave his wife an apologetic look, and turned to face his son. He was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly scooped him up, and cradled him in his arms. He cried onto his father's shirt.

"Ssh, it's ok; it's not your fault. Daddy was over reacting," He soothed. Sam sighed and placed a kiss on David's forehead, and almost immediately he stopped crying.

"How do you always manage to do that?" Danny whispered to his wife.

The child, who was now wiping his tears, was rubbing his eyes as sleep overtook him.

"I don't know." Sam replied kissing David on the cheek.

Danny smiled a sincere, hopeful smile. "Sam, I am so sorry-" But he was cut off when Sam placed her lips against his. She gave a firm kiss, not as passionate as the ones they had, but still a kiss nonetheless. Danny responded immediately, kissing back a bit more forcefully.

Pausing for air, Sam got up shaking her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," She said as she made her way back to the frames, finalizing the one they were going to buy… along with the other two that broke.

Danny looked down at his child, who was snuggled close to him, his tiny hands grasping a fistful of his shirt. Regret washed over him, for no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control his anger, and it lead to his son coughing up tears. "I am so sorry David," He whispered.

David smiled and asked "Does this mean I still get ice-cream?"

And just like that, his whole mood changed. Danny smiled and looked deep into the second pair of violet eyes he loved. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can ever change the immense amount of love this father gives for his wife and son.

Danny chuckled and nodded his head, as he walked over to Sam.

Sam found out what she was looking for. A Picture frame, with three partitions, joined together with the silver railing with the word: 'FAMILY' was written in black in front. She smiled as Danny walked over, effortlessly caring David as if he was his bed.

"I am guessing that we found out what we were looking for?" He mused after seeing the exciting glint in his wife's eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." She stated, pointing towards her picked frame.

Both boys' of the family looked up at the frame and nodded in approval.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" David asked, directing the question to his father, because he knew his mother would re-think about the answer.

Sam laughed, half in relief and half in amusement as to what her son just said. She laughed even harder at the surprised looks the boys' gave her.

* * *

**Ok, I just HAD to post this. It was a totally random thing that decided to pop in my head and just… stay there, nagging me to write it and post it. **

**Sorry if it the ending was quite abrupt. Didn't have time to end it nicely, I might edit this soon…**

**So there you have it. Hope you like it, hope it was worth reading.**

**Please leave your comments below, and thanks for reading!**

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


	2. Mum's new mug

**Ok, this is something really cute I thought of, and I really wanted to type this out… so… yeah…**

**Oh, and I really wanted to thank SamXDanny for reviewing my previous post, thanks sooo much! It really helps a lot.**

**Don't worry, I am still working on 'Wake-up-call' but it's getting harder to type stuff for it… The story is getting more complicated and I need time to think about it. Thanks for being patient guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mum's new mug

The sun peeked into a room full of slumber. It lightened the dark room, which was dark because of the deep purple wallpaper. The baby blue carpet on the floor was lightened, making contrast to the darkness. The light made its way to the bluish-purple bed.

A little boy, about the age of three, was awoken when the suns' rays deiced to invade his eyesight. Violet eyes flew open, as a gleeful smile made a way into his face. It was Friday, meaning no school. He sneaked a glance at the clock, 6:50.

Perfect.

He got out of bed, his green pajamas' slightly crumpled, and tip-toed down into the hallway. He stopped outside an oak door, his parents' bedroom. Being the polite little kid he was, he didn't want to invade their privacy, nor wake them up. Using the new skill his dad taught him, (enhanced hearing) he stained forwards to listen in on them.

Even breathing - only one set of even breathing - Someone inhaling, and exhaling. Well, it either must be his mother or father sleeping, and the other parent gone off to work. The guess must have been his dad, for he has to get up and fight ghosts constantly. …But if he went to fight off a ghost, then why didn't his ghost sense go off?

Approaching the door, he slipped into intangibility and went inside.

"Mum… Dad…?" He whispered.

The sight puzzled him. On the dark purple bed, lay two motionless figures huddled up close together. Looking a bit closer, they_ were_ his mum and dad. Danny had a lose but firm grip on his wife, who was hugging him close around the waist and using his chest as a pillow. Their legs were tangled together, yet they couldn't care less.

…Then how come he only heard _one_ set of breathing? He watched carefully, and noticed that their chests were rising and dropping simultaneously.

…they were breathing… together? At the same time? Is that even possible?

Smiling at his parents, David slipped into intangibility and went through the black-carpeted floor, entering the kitchen downstairs.

Now, the big question: What is the best way to wake up your parents?

Well, seeing as his were no ordinary parents, there must be _something_ that they must look forward to everyday. But what is that _something_?

It hit him like a brick. Of course! The one thing that every parent wakes up for, the one thing that gives energy to survive the day; coffee!

He speed-walked to the fridge, and looked inside. His eyes twinkled, and he smiled when he spotted them. Two, big glass mugs were full of dark brown liquid. Sure, many people would like their coffee fresh, but these aren't one of those many people.

Just as long it was coffee, just as long as it was there, just as long as it gives you the energy boost that puts you in a terrific mood; they didn't mind.

Smiling fondly, he picked up both the mugs and travelled the length of the kitchen. He saw his parents use a machine, a weird one at that, to do something to the mugs. They would come out steaming hot, though.

He stopped in front of the machine - he didn't know how to make it work. He bit his lip, and placed both the mugs on the table.

He examined the machine closely, wondering how they make it work. Hesitantly, a small hand went to a rectangle-like button. He pushed.

As if someone sprang the door open, the machine flapped a single side open, revealing a circular rotating disk inside.

The mysteries of a microwave.

Blinking rapidly, and wondering what to do, he pushed both the mugs inside the machine, and closed the door shut.

He looked at the little buttons and knobs of the machine, which were placed above the rectangular-push-button.

Frowning, he assumed that the numbers must have great importance to what this thing does. Thinking really hard, he tried to remember what buttons his dad pushed, but couldn't get the vision in clearly.

Clearly annoyed, he gave a frustrated sigh. Anyone could clearly see that he was her mothers' son. But the fact that he still didn't give up was also a sign of being his fathers' son.

Deciding that it didn't matter, he jabbed the button in the middle. The one conveniently labeled '5 minutes'.

The machine sprang to life; a soft yellow glow lightened the inside so you could see what was happening to the containments inside the chamber. He watched in amazement as the machine slowly rotated the mugs, without breaking them.

He started to wonder how they were getting warm. Drifting into his thoughts, he didn't realized that the yellow light was suddenly gone, and the mugs stopped moving, and how there was a rather annoying 'beeping' noise emitting from the strange, yet wonderful, machine.

More confidently this time, he pushed open the flap, and carefully reached for the mugs.

He gave a yelp of surprise as to how hot the mugs were. He stood there, transfixed, wondering how the machine warmed them up.

Shaking his head to get rid of these random thoughts, he concentrated and used his ice powers, focusing them on his small little, hands. When his hands were giving him a glowing blue aura, he forced them to freeze.

He carefully reached out for the mugs, this time with shaking hands as they were numb with coldness. Relief washed over him when the warm surfaces meet his hands, for they were too cold for the little kid to bear.

Smiling at his own intelligence, he took the cups and flew upwards.

Phasing into the room, he flew to his parents beds, so that he was hovering above them. They were still huddled close to each other, but Sam's hair was a bit more tangled than last. Maybe Danny was snuggling against it.

"GOOD MORNING!" David yelled.

This startled both husband and wife. Danny shot his eyes open, and flashed phantom in an instant, Sam groaned and pulled the covers over her head when the bright white rings formed. The son giggled at his mother's behavior.

"Where is the ghost?" Danny asked, making no effort to hide the frantic panic in his voice. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked his son, who was now grinning but shaking his head.

"No ghost," He said, as Danny visibly relaxed and transformed back to human, "Just coffee," He finished.

"Coffee?" Sam was now sitting up strait, eyeing the mugs in his son's hand hungrily. Danny laughed at this, which cause Sam to turn a shade of pink.

David swooped down to the ground, hoping to land beside the bed gracefully.

One can only hope.

He managed to land next to the bed, but the mugs didn't. They decided to fly out of his grasp, and land on the floor next to the bed. Well, at least one of them did.

As I said; one can only hope.

Sam groaned and mumbled something that sounding something along the lines of "That was my favorite mug…" Danny dipped his head back and laughed again.

David gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry,"

"It's a good thing that the carpet is black," Danny said, taking the mug his son offered.

As an afterthought, David whispered to his father, "You don't mind sharing with mum do you? She looks like she needs it more,"

Danny couldn't stifle his laughter as Sam gave a muffled cry of disagreement.

David phased out of the room and went back into the kitchen, leaving his parents alone. Feeling hungry, he went to the fridge.

A shopping list, which was empty, hung by a smiley-face magnet, was staring blankly at him.

Grapping a near-by pen, he wrote three words under the 'things to buy' heading:

MUM'S NEW MUG.

* * *

**Like it? No? Yes? A little?**

**Please review and tell! Reviewing it makes me feel happy. And If I feel happy I can write happier, cute, fluffy things. I am planning on updating soon, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**-MoonlightMadnessx**


End file.
